Nomi in love?
by Ice Frostern
Summary: Even the Nomicon can love...
1. Ninja's Arrow

a/n: Hey guys just an idea I came up with hope you like it!

* * *

Randy was hanging off his bunk bed by one foot just dangling there and the Nomicon on the floor flipped upside down and open.

* * *

**Randy's p.o.v...**

"Aw Come On!" I yelled as I was flung into a doodle pond, The Nomicon has been working me nonstop lately and it's starting to make me mad. I'm having less sleep, less time with Howard, and my grades are worse than normal.

"Ok...Nomicon can I please have at least the rest of the night to sleep it's three in the morning and I've got school tomorrow!" I said getting out of the pond only to be flung in it again.

"Ok if you were a real person! and my age! Maybe you would see how hard it is being a human being! Dealing with school, bullies, homework, and class, but, adding to the fact you're an 800 year old book! You'd probably get an 'A' in every single one of your classes!" Then words appeared in the clouds above me.

**'The Mortality Of All Inanimate Things Is Terrible, But That Of Books Most Of All.'**

I looked at the words, then it hit me I struck a nerve, I hurt its feelings. "Ok I'm sorry Nimicon...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings...I'm just...tired...I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

I shwooped out and ended up falling head first off my bed and onto the Nomicon then to the floor, "I need to be more careful where I shwoop at because that really hurt!" I said rubbing the back of my head, I felt something sticky, I pulled my hand away to see blood. I sighed and walked to the bathroom for a brandade, unknowing to me I got a couple of drops on the Nomicon's pages.

After I bandaged my head I walked into my room and got into bed. "Aw man that'll really hurt in the morning...ah well time for some well deserved sleep..." And with that I shut my eyes and began to snore...

* * *

While I was asleep the Nomicon started shaking and lighting up and then a bright white light woke me up to see someone's shadow which then fell to the ground, I flipped on the light revealing a boy my age with crimson red hair and eyes, a black McTurtleNeck, a zipped up green McHoodie, a pair of blue McSkinnies, and a pair of black and red McKicks.

My eyes widened, where the juice did this kid come from!? Then I looked down at the Nomicon to see a tad bit of blood on the pages, then it hit me! The Nomicon Came To Life! I jumped down a walked over to him and nudged him awake.

"Hey...Hey wake up..." He started to stir...

* * *

**Nomi's p.o.v...**

I slowly opened my eyes to see my student shaking me, Wait! My eyes! I don't have eyes! What the juice is going on!?

"Gah!" I said shooting up off the floor.

"Hey easy Nomicon! Easy." My student said calming me down.

"Wh-What just happened and where am I!?" I asked looking around the room.

"Nomicon um uh...your kind of a human now?..I guess." I hear from behind, I turn to see my student standing there with a questionable and worried look on his face.

"Sorry student...I mean...what is your name?" I asked feeling foolish.

"Haha! One thing you didn't pay attention to, my names Randy Cunningham." He said getting up on his bed.

"Well...I'm or was the Nomicon...and I don't have a name..." I said still feeling foolish.

Randy looked like he was thinking of something, "Hm...Nomi?" He said with a smile.

I thought about it, "Ok, I like that name but, what about a last name?"

I saw him starting to think again, "How about...Rein?"

I thought about it and, "Ha! I like the sound of that! Nomi Rein! What's Nomi mean anyway?"

He chuckled, "Well, Nomicon, remove the con and you get Nomi."

I smiled then I let out a yawn, "I feel like I'm out of energy...is this what you feel like after you train?"

"Yeah it's called your tired and need to go to sleep...meaning shut your eyes, clear your mind, and well...fall asleep." He explained rolling a small green bag with a zipper on the side then grabbed a pillow off his bed. "You can sleep in my bed for the night and I'll sleep in the sleeping bag ok?"

I scratched the back of my head, claimed up the ladder, pulled the covers over my body and as soon as I shut my eyes I was out like a light...

* * *

**Randy's p.o.v...**

**The next morning...**

I woke up on the floor in my sleeping bag and I had the weirdest dream, that the Nomicon came to life and that...I stopped thinking when I saw Nomi asleep in my bed.

I got up then looked at my clock which read, "9:00AM! Ah! I'm late! Wait _We're_ Late! Ah Nomi wake up!"

Nomi yelled and fell to the floor from me yelling his name, "Ouch Randy what the juice!?"

"Nomi _we're _late for school!" I said pulling on my shirt.

* * *

Once we were dressed, or rather I was dressed, we ran out the door and down the street.

We got school just as the bell rang for second period to begin, Nomi followed me to Mrs. Driscoll's room.

"Ok so what do we do here?" He asked as we walked up to the door.

"Well...we learn...but since we're late we don't have an...wait a sec...your new I'll say I was showing you around that's why we're late and we won't get in trouble!" I said twisting the doorknob.

We walked into the room and see everyone in groups of two or three, Howard is across the room by himself. "My my, seems like you've earned yourself a detention Mr. Cunningham." Mrs. Driscoll said walking up behind us making us jump a bit.

"Hey Mrs. Driscoll! The reason I was late is because I was showing a new student around, Mrs. Driscoll, meet Nomi Rein." I said stepping aside allowing her to see her newest pupil.

"Ooh! Nice to meet you, I guess you don't get a detention...this time..." She said shaking his hand then walking over to a lab group to observe their progress in the chemistry lab.

Howard had a very mad look on his face, "Cunningham where the juice have you been!..and who's that guy?"

Nomi was a little flustered, "That guy?..now I see why I don't like you Howard your very rude...humf! That guy."

Howard was dumbfounded, "Um how do you know my name?"

Nomi face palmed, "How do I explain this...Oh I know! Do you remember the NinjaNomicon?" Howard nodded with his arms crossed seeing that Nomi's trying to make him look like a shoob. "Well I'm not a book anymore."

Howard scratched his head, "What?"

Nomi and I both face palmed, "Howard I hit my head and some blood got on the Nomicon...and apparently turned it into our new friend Nomi here."

Howard raised an eyebrow, "So your telling me Nomicon + Blood = Nomi?"

We nodded, "Ooh...I still don't get it..."

Nomi and I groaned, "Whatever can we just do...whatever our teacher tells us to do so we can go home?"

Howard and I shrugged then went to work...

* * *

**Nomi's p.o.v...**

We are eating lunch I think they call it, anyway we are having hamburgers which is meat...I think, cheese, pickle, onions, and mustered. It actually tastes pretty good.

"Well how's your first meal so far?" Howard asked me shoving his whole burger into his mouth.

I gave him a disturbed look, "It's pretty good."

Randy chuckled then swallowed, "Well, the food outside of school is _much_ better than in it."

I was going to say something until a large green monster with a yellow dress and tentacle arms burst through the lunchroom doors. "Oh no...Hey now you'll get to see me in action!" Randy yelled running off with the mask in hand.

Howard and I got under a table as the tentacle monster wrecked the lunchroom throwing tables, snack machines, and any thing else.

"SMOKE BOMB!" The ninja yelled appearing in front of it, "Theresa what's got you so upset huh?" He asked looking her over until he spotted a glowing envelop with a red stain on it being rapped firmly around it was one of her tentacles, "Ooh so you made a note and didn't have time to send it huh? Well I'm sorry but, who ever that's for isn't gonna get it, NinjaRing!"

The ring cut a tiny corner off the envelop releasing the stank and turning Theresa back into her normal self. While she was changing back Randy rolled under a table and took off his mask. "Ow...what happened?" She asked as Randy helped her up.

"Oh nothin' other than a monster destroying the cafeteria and you getting knocked out." He said with a bit of blush after realizing he was still holding her hand.

They let go turning away so nether of them looked at each other as they blushed. "Thanks Randy, I'll see you later..." She said walking away with the note in her hand hoping he didn't see it.

I got out from underneath the table and clapped, "Ha! Maybe I should give you a break, also why did your face turn so red when...you like her don't you?"

Randy blushed again, "Yeah a bit...is it that easy to notice?"

"Well duh other wise book boy here wouldn't have said that." Howard said getting out from underneath the table.

I was a little mad at that rude remark, "Book Boy?"

"What you were a book." He said shrugging as we walked down the hall.

"Key word '_were_' I'm not an inanimate object anymore, I'm alive, I breath, walk, and talk like any other person!" I said as we rounded the corner.

Howard grunted, "Oh and Randy you might like Theresa but,"

**'A Ninja Must _Never_ Have Feeling, For It Could Be His Down Fall.'**

When I said that he looked pretty mad at me, "what? Let's say she finds out your the ninja, she could get kidnapped, or hurt, or even..."

He cut me off, "I get it! I get it!"

"Ok Good Now Let's..." I was cut off this time when I ran into someone, I sat up to see the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!

She has dark orange colored hair, a red beret in the front, a shot sleeved white blouse with red cuffs and collar, a black skirt with a red belt, long white socks, a pair of red shoes, and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen they looked like two bright sapphire gems shining In the sun...

* * *

**Heidi's p.o.v...**

I just hit someone...well that's what I get for running down the hall. I rubbed my head and sat up to see the most handsome guy I've ever met! He has bright red hair, a black turtle neck, a zipped up green McHoodie, a pair of blue McSkinnies, and a pair of black and red McKicks, then he has these dark red eyes like rubies and red is my favorite color, it was so odd seeing this am I dreaming or is this real...please be real! Please be real!

"H-Hi..." I said looking at him realizing he was blushing and looking at me back I realized I was blushing to, we both looked away.

"He-Hello...Oh! Here let me help you!" He said starting to pick up my books.

I began helping until there was one book left I put my hand on it the same time he did...they touched, we both took our hands off.

"S-Sorry for running into you by the way." He said extending his hand so that he could help me up.

"N-No it's my fault I was the one running down the hallway." I apologized.

When I was up we were just looking into each other's eyes, we both looked away when we realized we were staring at each other.

I feel so...so helpless then I asked him, "What's your name?"

He pulled on his collar, "N-Nomi Rein...yours?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down, "Hi-Heidi Wienerman."

He raised an eyebrow, "Well nice to meet you Ms. Wienerman."

I giggled and blushed terribly, no boy's ever been so kind to me mostly they'd be rude and make rude comments trying to make me like them but, Nomi was different.

I looked down and noticed we were still holding hands, we both let go even though I could tell he didn't want to and nether did I. "So..." I was cut off when the bell rang, "I-I'll see you later?" I asked backing up toward the computer lab.

"O-Ok Heidi...bye!" He said as he watched me go around the corner.

I leaned up against the lockers right around it and slid down till I was laying against them. I can't believe after all these years I've got a crush!

* * *

**Naomi's p.o.v...**

I let out a happy sigh as she walked around the corner, then I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. I turned to see Randy with a smile and Howard with a frown, "What?"

"What happened to:

**'A Ninja Must _Never_ Have Feeling, For It Could Be His Down Fall.' **

Huh?" Randy asked still with a smile on his face thinking he'd found a loop hole so he could date Theresa.

"Also my sister!? Really Nomi!? That and she's a sophomore! _We_! Are freshmen!" Howard yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"Actually Howard he _is _a sophomore, he just followed me to Driscoll's room...so he _can_ date your sister dude." Randy pointed out which made me happy.

Howard groaned again, "Whatever!"

* * *

The rest of the day, after we went to the office and got my classes and locker, I only thought about one thing, Heidi who turns out is in my first two classes, only thing is its fourth period and Randy said he'd explain to his mom after work that I'm an exchange student who will be staying with them for a while...meaning he's going to persuade her to get an actual bed for me and stuff so I guess this turned out perfectly! Although I still have to train Randy two or three times a week...

* * *

a/n: Ooh! Looks like Nomi likes Heidi and she likes him back! I wonder what that note Theresa had was? Guess you guys will have to wait huh? Leave a comment if you want read it or not I'm going to start working on chapter 5 of Ruby so goodnight all!


	2. Poetry and Poetry

a/n: Alright I think I'll catch Nomi up to Ruby, meaning get this story to chapter 4, then il swap back and forth between them!

* * *

**Randy's p.o.v...**

I woke up to my alarm clock the next morning with a smile on my face, that's the first time in weeks I've gotten that much sleep! I hear a yelp then something hit the floor, I look underneath where Nomi's new bed is to see him face first on the floor.

"Haha! Really the great ninja master is scared of an alarm clock?" I asked hopping down and hitting the snooze button.

Nomi got up and grabbed his clothes from the closet, "It just startled me that's all." He said walking to the bathroom for a shower.

"Riiiiiight!" I said starting to get dressed.

* * *

We walked out the front door to see Howard and Heidi!?

"Hey Randy, Hi Nomi!" She said with a smile.

Did she just?..No way! "Heidi did you finally just say my name correctly in the past like 12 years I've known you!?"

Sh giggled, "I've always known your name I just like getting you mad...and I still can't figure out why."

I face palmed "Can we just get to school...please?" Howard asked walking ahead of us.

* * *

When we got to school I'd been sorta listening to Nomi and Heidi's conversation, they were talking about the history of the ninja which Heidi is a total fan girl over.

Howard and I split up from the two love birds and walked to our lockers, I opened mine to find a letter? I picked it up and it read...

_To: Randy From: Your Secret Admirer_

I opened it...

* * *

_Dear Randy,_

_I wrote your name_

_in the sky,_

_but the wind blew it away_

_I wrote your name_

_in the sand,_

_but the waves washed it away_

_I wrote your name_

_in my heart,_

_and there it will stay_

_Please meet me after school!_

_XOXO_

_with love,_

_your secret admirer_

* * *

A smile slowly grew on my face and I could feel my checks turning red and thought, "Please be from Theresa! Please be from Theresa! Please be from Theresa!..I wonder if she got mine?"

Howard broke me out of my train of thought, "Hey Cunningham we're gonna be late for first and...oh who's that from?"

I hid it behind my back, "No one!" I said as we ran to Bannister's room.

* * *

**Theresa's p.o.v...**

Debbie and I had just gotten to school and first is free for me but, Debbie had Banister and he does not put up for tardiness so she ran. I on the other hand walked up to my locker to see Heidi next to me talking to the new kid, I think his name's Nomi? Oh whatever they looked cute together. I opened my locker to see a folded piece of paper with an origami Lilly on top, on the front of the note it read...

_To: Theresa From: Your Secret Admirer_

I unfolded the note...

* * *

_Dear Theresa Fowler,_

_Your special smile_

_Your special face_

_Your a special someone_

_I can't replace_

_I love you_

_and always will_

_For you've filled a space_

_No one else can fill_

_Meet me after school at the old oak tree!_

_XOXO_

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, he likes me he really likes me! "Please Be From Randy! Please Be From Randy! Please Be From Randy!"

I guess Heidi noticed me crying, "Theresa you ok?"

I nodded and smiled, "Read this!"

Heidi looked at the note and her eyes widened as she read it, "Wow! Someone really really digs you!"

I nodded still smiling...I hope my face doesn't freeze. "I know! I wonder who it could be from!" Nomi was tapping his chin because he already knew who it was from.

* * *

I walked into the lunchroom...alone...Debbie's studying for a big test in Banister's so I guess I'll be sitting alone today.

until, "Hey Theresa! Wanna sit with us today?" Randy asked from his table.

A smile grew on my face as I started to walk over with my tray until Bash tripped me. "Hahaha! That's what you get for walking in front of me!"

Randy was up in a flash, helped me up then turned to Bash, "You know it's not right picking on people Bash, especially girls!"

"Haha! You think I care?" He said beginning to laugh again until Randy did something incredible, he stomped the side of my tray flipping it in the air then kicked it hitting Bash in the stomach.

Randy smiled slightly, grabbed my hand and we walked over to his table.

I sat next to him still holding hands! Howard was on the other side of him and across the table was Heidi and Nomi, Heidi has her head on his shoulder and he looks like he likes it there.

* * *

After school I ran to the oak tree where I'm supposed to meet my crush Randy!

It was foggy outside and made everything look a bit...creepy. I walked over to the oak tree where I saw the shadow of someone, it was Randy! A smile grew on my face.

"Oh so your the one who gave me the poem?" He asked with a smile walking up to me.

"Yes, and you gave me the one in my locker if I'm correct?" I asked.

"Well yeah! And if you don't believe me...

_Your special smile_

_Your special face_

_Your a special someone_

_I can't replace_

_I love you_

_and always will_

_For you've filled a space_

_No one else can fill_

he said pretending to be Romeo my guess because he got down on one knee and extended his left arm forward and grabbed my hand, he even used a funny accent which made me laugh.

"Well Romeo I loved your poem!" I said with a smile helping him up.

"Oh really?" I nodded, "Well...I was wondering if you'd...wanna go out sometime?" He was looking down while blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"I'd love to Randy!" I said jumping a couple times feeling like a little girl getting a stuffed animal.

He chuckled, "Well thats Bruce!..wanna go out...this weekend to a movie?"

"Sure I don't have anything to do, other than going with you to the movie!" I got him to laugh this time.

"Well that's again very Bruce! Can I...walk you home?" He asked as we started to walk toward the school street.

"Yes!..I mean if you don't mind?" I felt like I was a little to exited.

"No I don't mind!..where do you live anyway?"

* * *

**Nomi's p.o.v...**

Heidi asked me to help her with her history homework after school so I of corse said "Of Course I Will! I mean yeah ok..." I need to work on talking to girls!

I walked up to her door and knocked...no one answered, then I saw a button on the side of the door so I pressed it, the sound of a bell was heard then the door opened. Heidi was standing there with a smile and a pencil in her hand.

"Haha I was wondering when you were going to get here!" She said closing the door after I walked in.

"I'm sorry! I'm not good on directions! Please don't be mad at me!" I begged as we walked into the dinning room.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why would I be mad if your only two minutes late? That and your new to Norrisville so I don't expect you to instantly know where my house is! Want some chocolate milk?"

I scratched the back of my head, "Ok, then let's get started on our homework!"

She shook her head no, "Nope. Not till you try my chocolate milk!"

I smiled, "Alright if you insist!"

* * *

A few minutes later...

She handed me a glass, "Well go on!..try it!"

"Alright!" I said chuckling a bit, I took a sip...best thing ever!

She gave me an odd look, "Nomi...you ok?"

"Heidi this stuff tastes great! Where did you come up with mixture for this because it tastes Bruce!" I said taking another sip.

She giggled, "Well I'm glad to see that you like now lets get started on our homework!"

I nodded and grabbed my history book out of my red and black backpack...

* * *

After we were done with our homework I _had_ to ask Heidi something, "Um Heidi?"

She turned to me and hummed, "Yeah?"

"I w-was wondering um...I know I just met you um...yesterday but...you wanna...sorta...maybe go on a...date?" If you can't tell I'm blushing horribly right now.

She stood there and slowly began to blush and then she smiled, "I would love to!"

I chuckled, "Cool how about um Friday?"

She nodded with a smile as she wiped a chocolate milk mustache off her face, "Sure that'd be great!"

I smiled as we finished our homework together...

* * *

**Heidi's p.o.v...**

I waved goodbye to Nomi as he left filled with glee, as soon as he walked out the door...I squealed!

"This! Is! So! Bruce! I can't wait till Friday!..I've gotta call Theresa!" I said as I ran to the coffee table, swiped my phone off of it and dialed her number. If your wondering we actually became friends a little bit after she was stacked when Randy hit on me that one day.

* * *

**Theresa's p.o.v...**

I just got done saying goodbye to Randy and now I'm laying up against the front door blushing uncontrollably...until my phone rang.

I looked at the collar ID and saw it was Heidi, "Sup girlfriend!?"

"Nothing really...other than the fact that Nomi just asked me out Friday!" She yelled sounding very excised.

"Really? Well Randy just asked me out to!" I said as I walked up stairs to my room and shut the door behind me.

"Aw that's so sweet of him!..wanna double date or nah?" She asked.

I thought about it, "No I want our first date to be special."

"Same Here! Oh juice my brothers home! See ya tomorrow at school!" She said hanging up.

I let out a happy sigh and fell down on my bed, and there are two reasons I haven't called Debbie, one she doesn't like Randy, and two she's grounded from her phone until she gets her English grade up. I'll tell her tomorrow at school, for now I'm going to sleep...

* * *

a/n: Oh my it seems love is in the air for these two couples! I wonder how their dates will go? Also poems written by me and I thought for at least two hours on both of them total. Anyway next chapter of Ruby will be up in a day or so for now I'ma get some R&R peace out guys!


End file.
